Et si
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Avec des "si", on refait le monde... Avec un "si", on change un monde, un vie, une fin... Voila, un fic ma première sur gravitation d'ailleurs ... triste...et mimi de mon point de vue en tout cas . ; qui veux perdre son temps et venir lire ?


_**Auteur : Meeeee ^^**_

_**Disclamer : pas a moi… mais je prépare un vol prochainement… Qui veut m'aider ?**_

_**Commentaire futile : Hey les genssssss ^^ voila, quand j'ai regardé l'OAV de Gravitation ( pour a 15éme fois) … Yuki conduisait vraiment comme un malade, non ? O.o' j'ai tout de suite pensé « bon, il va avoir un accident, Shuichi vas accourir, et pis tout vas s'arranger ^^ »… Et ben non, finalement…**_

_**Alors, je me dis « Réarrangeons ca !!!!! ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! X3 »**_

_**Saa, hajimemasho !! mon gravitation remixé avec autre dénouement… heureux ?... a vous de jugez, é_è (P.S : c'est la première fois qu'une de mes histoires se fini un peu prés bien… d'habitude, ils souffrent beaucoup les perso avec moi … MWOUAHAHAAHAHA… .; )**_

* * *

Tout ça, c'était la faute de cet idiot… S'il n'avait pas disparut, laissant juste un « je rentre chez mes parents ! » il n'aurait pas eu à aller le chercher…

Shuichi lui avait pourtant dis une fois…

_**Flash back** : _

_- Yuki ! Nee, Yuki datte baa !! Roule moins vite ! J'ai pas envie de mourir jeune moi ! _

_- Hooo… et rappelle moi, qui criait y'a même pas cinq minutes « Haaaaa, je suis a la bourre !!!VITEEEEEEEEEEE !!! » ?..._

_- La faute a qui, hein ?_

_Et voila, Shuichi boudait encore, bien que ses joues aient prises une jolie couleurs rouge en repensant a la veille._

- … _Bakaaaaa…_

_Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et lui vola ensuite un baiser…_

_**Fin du flash back**_

- Shu…Shuichi………

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Il pleut. Où est-ce-que je suis ?... C'est un rêve ?... La pluie… Elle passe a travers mon corps…C'est vraiment un rêve alors… _

_Je suis sur… une autoroute ? La route est complètement trempée… c'est dangereux…_

_Hé ! Une minute ! Cette voiture c'est… Celle de Yuki ?… Il conduit trop vite comme d'habitude…_

_Tien, c'est bizarre… tout vient de se brouiller… _

_C'était quoi cette horrible crissement de pneu ? Yuki !_

_Je me dirige vers une lueur rouge… Ou plutôt, je cour vers elle… J'ai peur… _

_Nande ? Wakaranai… Wakaranai ! _

_Une carcasse de voiture en feux… De la fumée, beaucoup de fumée… J'entends les sirènes des ambulances au loin…_

_Non... C'est pas vrai…Je veux me réveiller !! Je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar !!_

_C'est pas possible…_

_**- Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Je viens de me réveiller en sursaut de cet horrible rêve… Il avait l'air si réel… Non, c'était un rêve, rien qu'un rêve !

Alors… Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de trembler ? Pourquoi j'ai ce si mauvais pressentiment ?

Je regarde dehors… Il pleut… Les nuages ont l'air si lourd et menaçant…

- Onii-chan ! Il fait jour ! Il fait jour j'ai dit !

Maiko-chan ? Pourquoi elle est chez Yu… Ha oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié… Je ne suis plus chez Yuki… Je suis rentré chez moi… pourquoi déjà ? Ha oui… Un truc idiot… Excuse-moi, Yuki… Je n'avais pas comprit…

Je me lève et prépare mes affaires. Yuki, je reviens, gomen… Je suis vraiment idiot… Je ne comprends que maintenant… Mais tu t'entendais à quoi avec un cerveau aussi lent que le mien, hein ?

- Il ne répond même pas... Il revient à la maison et reste enfermé... Je laisse le repas ici !

Gomena, Mai-chan… Je me suis vraiment conduit comme un imbécile… pour une fois qu'on était de nouveau en famille…

J'ai enfin fini de me préparer, il est 3H de l'après-midi… je n'ai même pas touché a mon déjeuner… Mon estomac est trop noué… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à toutes mes cassettes des Nittle Grasper… L'homme que j'aime le plus au monde a écrit une chanson pour le groupe que j'aime le plus au monde… pourquoi n'ai-ja pas été heureux dès le début ?

Yuki, j'arrive tout de suite…

- Onii-chan ? C'est grave onii-chan !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

- Sakuma-san, est a l'entré… Il dit que c'est important…

Je dévale les escaliers, manquant de rater la dernière marche dans la précipitation, et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon idole…

Je vois tout de suite que quelque chose ne vas pas… Sakuma-san, avec un visage triste, ca ne peut annoncer que la fin du monde…

J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que mon estomac se prend pour un contorsionniste…

- Sa…kuma-san ?

- Shu-chan… !!

Il me saute dans les bras, j'y comprends rien ! Qu'est ce qui se passe bordelle ?

- Shu-chan ! C'est Yuki, il… Il… il a voulut venir te chercher… Et il a eu un accident de voiture… Il a été interné d'urgence a l'hôpital central… mais… ils ont pas put… Le …

Mon cœur a raté un battement… La voix de Sakuma-san était brisée par les larmes… Je me dégage brutalement de lui, prend mon manteau orange flachi. Je ne prends même pas la peine de mètre correctement mes chaussures.

Je cour dans les rues, la pluie ma complètement trempée…

C'est pas possible… ca peux pas être possible…

J'arrive en trombe dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Je tremble… de froid ? Faut dire que je porte juste mon manteau, un t-shirt blanc et un bermuda… A moins que ce ne soit autre chose…

J'arrive en trombe dans l'hôpital, je reprends douloureusement mon souffle… Mes vêtements dégoulinent d'eau, créant peu à peu une flaque sur le carrelage blanc.

-Anoo, sumimasen… Shuichi-san… n'est ce pas ?

Je me retourne. Une infirmière viens de m'abordé, elle a le visage peiné et compatissant d'une personne sui annonce un mauvaise nouvelle...

- Je suis vraiment désolé… nous avons fait ce que nous avons pus, mais malheureusement, le patient est décède… tenait, ses affaires personnelles…

Elle met entre mes mains tremblantes la boucle d'oreille maculée de sang de Yuki… Son sang…Ainsi qu'une photo… de moi ? Depuis quand il l'avait ?... Elle aussi est maculée de sang…

Ma vue se trouble… c'est pas possible… c'est un cauchemar… je vais me réveiller…

- Toute mes condoléance… Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il n'a prononcé que votre nom… ce n'est pas mon rôle… mais… il vous aimait vraiment… encore désoler…

Elle me laissa seul, à cause de la pluie, l'hôpital était débordé…

- Shuichi !!

Je tourne un regard morne et dénuée de vie vers… Hiro… avec Suguru, et tout le monde… Ils sont tous effondrés…

Soudain, je sens que quelqu'un m'attrape par le col… Seguchi-san ? Son regard est rempli de tristesse… et de haine…Dirigée vers moi ?

- Tout ca c'est de ta faute ! Si Eiri-san ne s'était pas attaché à toi, tout ca ne serait pas arrivé ! si seulement… tu n'avais jamais existé !

- Arretez ! Seguchi-san

K-san nous sépare.

Mes jambes ne me porte plus, je tombe à genoux sur le sol… Hiro vient essayer de me montrer son soutient. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je le repousse violemment et m'enfuie.

- Shuichi !

Faire semblant de ne pas les entendre m'appeler, ne pas se retourner, continuer de courir…Je bloque mon cerveau sur ces pensées…

Sous la pluie battante, je cours sans m'arrêter. Autour de moi, des gens en parapluie se dépêchent de rentrer chez eux…

L'eau de pluie ruisselle sur mon visage, me troublant la vue… A moins que ce ne soit mes larmes ? J'en sais rien, je veux pas y réfléchir…

Je glisse et m'étale de tout mon long… Je n'ai pas envie de me relever… Enfaite, j'ai plus envie de rien, même de vivre…

Autour de moi, la foule monochrome m'ignore et continue son flux incessant…

Dans ma main, la photo de moi que Yuki avait gardé jusqu'au dernier moment et sa boucle d'oreille… Alors c'est ca ? Juste ca qui me reste de lui ? NON !! Je veux pas !! Yuki ! Me laisse pas ! J't'en supplie ! Merde… merde, merde, MERDE !!!

Mon regard tombe sur une rue menant à un parc… Le parc où nous nous somme rencontrés pour la première fois…

Je me relève, tel un pantin brisé que l'on forcerait à bouger… Une dernière fois…

Mes vêtements et mes cheveux me colle à la peau… mais je continue de courir…

J'arrive exactement à l' endroit où nos regard se sont pour la première fois croisé…Mais cette fois, personne n'est là pour me dire que mes texte son raté et que je n'ai pas de talent…

Je m'approche de la barrière…

Si je regarde par-dessus, je vois le sol… loin, très loin en dessous de moi… l'endroit on l'on c'est rencontré est surélevé par rapport a la ville…

La pluie est moins forte, elle n'est plus qu'un fin cracha, et le vent c'est levé, faisant claquer mon manteau ouvert…

Je me tiens derrière cette rambarde de protection, je regarde en bas, tout en bas… Je n'hésite pas… Je lâche et me sens tombée dans le vide…

La chute est rapide et l'atterrissage… douloureux… J'ai m'impression d'être broyer de partout… c'est sans doute le cas… Yuki... ca fait mal… mais pas autant que la peine que ressens mon cœur depuis que tu n'es plus la… Je ferme les yeux… Yuki, j'ai mal... Partout… Yuki…

- Baka !... tu es vraiment le dernier des imbécile, tu le sais ca ?

Je rouvre les yeux brutalement... Cette voix… c'est pas possible… Je vois flou… a cause de mes larmes, de la pluie, et du sang… Je me suis cagné la tête… Ca explique surement le fait que je te vois en ce moment… je délire… un dernier délire de mourant…ouai, ca doit être ca…

- Et « Bad luck », tu y as pensée ? Shuichi… C'est ton rêve, tu viens enfin de percer, ton avenir est presque assuré ! Et toi… tu gâche tout…

- Ha quoi aurais servis que je continue dans « Bad luck » si tu n'étais plus la pour me féliciter ?…

- Je ne t'ais jamais félicité, baka…

- Théhéhéé… oui, c'est vrai, alors, qui m'aurait dit que mes textes ne valent pas ceux de gamins de 6 ans ? … Gomen, Yuki… je peux pas… ce serais trop dure de vivre sans toi…

- Non, tu aurais put continuer de vivre, même sans moi…

- Non, Yuki... faut pas me demader l'impossible…J't'aime… beaucoup trop pour ca…

- Baka…

Yuki… ou son fantôme, qui sait ? C'est rapproché de moi et passe une main glacée sur ma joue… Je tousse, crachant du sang…

Yuki, me laisse pas…

- Je ne te laisserais plus, Shu-chan… je te le promets… Aller, viens…

Tu m'ouvre grand tes bras si protecteur, et je me jette dedans… C'est bizarre, toute la douleur a disparut en un instant… Au loin, j'entends la voix d'Hiro m'appeler… Pardonne-moi, Hiro… Toujours dans les bras de mon Yuki, je nous sens disparaitre peu à peu…

_**Epilogue : **_

- SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

- SHINDO-SANNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!

Hiro cherchait le jeune homme depuis plusieurs heures… La pluie n'arrangeait rien à sa visibilité…

Il déambulait dans les rues depuis la disparition du chanteur, et ses pas le guidée jusqu'au parc… Mais quel con ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensée avant ?

_« S'il vous plaie… faite que j'arrive avant qu'il fasse une connerie !! »_

- SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiro s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand une masse rose inanimé attira son regard

- Shuichi ! merde !

Il courut vers le chanteur, tata son pouls et constata avec effrois qu'il était déjà glacée…

- Shuichi !!! t'es vraiment… le dernier des crétins !!!!

Il ferma les yeux vides du chanteur. Sur ses joues maculées de boues et de sang, deux sillons de larmes. Un sourire heureux était figée pour l'éternité sur ses lèvres qui plus jamais, ne chanteraient…

* * *

_**quoi... c'est une fin heureuse ! non ?... beuh . **_

_**euhhhh... rewievs ? please ? **_

_**oui, je sais, y'a tout plein pleinde faute d'orthographe (que world voit pas .; ) j'écris mal etc... mais... mais, mais, mais !!!... y'a bien quelqu'un a qui ca a plue... non ? ...TT_TT *éspére***_


End file.
